


In Kazuichi's Hands

by nerdelation8



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Insults, Kazuichi and Hajime are BFFs, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Macro/Micro, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance, Shrinking, Trust, apologizing, gentle giants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: A girl on Jabba Island shrinks to four inches tall and runs into Kazuichi Souda.  He's more freaked out about it than she is, but eventually agrees to help her find Hajime.  Later, they have to navigate the Killing Game together with the rest of the class while searching for a way to reverse her shrinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi discovers his shrunken classmate and freaks out.

Kazuichi stared down at the tiny Ultimate. She was only four or five inches tall, and he was afraid whatever happened to her might be catching. 

“Uh…can you help me out, Kazuichi?” she said impatiently. 

The pink-haired guy finally found his voice. “W-What happened to you?!” he sputtered.

“I shrank, obviously. Are you gonna help me off the floor or what?”

The Ultimate Mechanic squatted down to peer at her. He was deeply freaked out by this whole thing. His purple-haired classmate was tiny, but she moved and spoke just like a regular-size person. And what's more, her voice hadn’t gotten any higher pitched with the decrease in size. 

_That's so weird!_ Kazuichi thought, _A smaller engine would definitely make a higher pitched noise than a larger engine._

“Are you…like…okay?” he said in bafflement. He couldn’t take his fuschia eyes off her. This couldn’t be real! This kind of thing only happened in movies!

“Well, I’m like 3 inches tall right now, but besides that I’m alright. Would you mind picking me up off the floor? Really carefully?”

"Oh, I get it!" he suddenly grinned. "This is a dream! And if it's a dream, I can be the hero!" 

"Uh...yeah!" she said. "If you rescue me, you'll definitely be the hero!" 

He moved his pale, yellowish hand towards her and she stepped into it. _It’s so soft,_ she thought, _despite the work that he does._

“Whoa…” the Ultimate Mechanic said.

Kazuichi’s hand was warm. The girl felt it trembling as he lifted her into the air.

Soon she was only a foot from Kazuichi’s face. Astonishment showed in his bright pink eyes. 

Just then, something bit the Ultimate Mechanic. "Ouch!" he said, and slapped the back of his neck. He wiped the remnants of the spider on his pants. "Ew, a spider. Wait..." He looked at his shrunken classmate with amazement. "if I can feel pain, then this isn't a dream...this is freaking _real,_ man!” 

“Hey, I’m not a man,” she said, giving him a look. “By the way, it's ironic you’re freaking out about this more than I am.”

“It’s not every day I find one of my classmates SHRUNK to TINY SIZE!” Kazuichi cried. His other hand went up to his face. “W-What if I accidentally squish you like I squished that bug?! Oh God!” The possibility was terrifying. 

“Please don’t,” she said. “And stop freaking out! You’re gonna make ME nervous.”

The Ultimate brought her closer to better see her face. “How are you so relaxed about this? Y-You’re not scared right now?”

The girl laughed. “I’m freaking out on the inside.”

“You’re hiding it well!” Kazuichi said, cracking a smile for the first time since he’d seen her like this. As his rows of sharp teeth flashed at her, she felt a little uneasy. Each one was as big as one of her hands. 

“Thanks!” she said. She looked down, pushed her purple hair behind her ear, and glanced back up at him with wide orange eyes.

At that look, a bolt of excitement went up Kazuichi’s spine. His cheeks started to feel hot. 

“Hey, you’re pretty,” Kazuichi blurted out. "I mean, not that you weren't pretty before, but like, now I'm really noticing it!"

The girl felt a little jab of worry. If he wanted to creep on her, she couldn’t exactly stop him. 

She giggled nervously. “Wow. Awkward…Kazuichi, you’re not bad looking, but this isn’t a good time to start hitting on me. Things are crazy enough as it is."

“Oh. Sorry,” he said sheepishly, left hand scratching the back of his head. “I always say the wrong thing…”

 _“Yeah_ you do. Hey, can we go to the dining hall?”

His eyes lit up. “L-Like on a date?!”

She facepalmed. “Not a date, you idiot! So we can show everyone else what happened.”

So I have less chance of ending up trapped in someone’s underwear drawer ‘til the end of the Killing Game.

“Oh.” Kazuichi thought for a minute. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Can you put me in your pocket or something?”

“Okay,” said the reluctant giant. “Like, the top front one?”

 _Well, duh,_ she thought sarcastically. “That works." 

_Kazuichi’s pretty clueless, but he doesn’t seem to mean me any harm. That's good._

The Ultimate Mechanic lifted her up in his cupped right hand, brought her closer to his jumpsuited chest, and dropped her the short distance into his front pocket.

It smelled a little like a garage, and there were faint stains on the inside.

“Ugh, what’s that stain? What do you keep in here, anyway? Your greasy tools?”

 _Uh-oh,_ she realized. _Teruteru would have a field day with that one._

“Hell yeah! I’ll show YOU my greasy tool!” Kazuichi giggled, his sharklike teeth breaking into a broad smile. 

“I knew you’d say that.”

“Just joking.”

She sat inside the giant’s pocket as he started walking out of the hangar towards the path. It was pleasantly warm and dark in here, and she swayed gently with his movements. Her body began to relax.

_Maybe I should be easier on Kazuichi. He’s a bit dull, but he’s trying to be helpful. I probably shouldn’t be calling him an idiot._

“Hey, Kazuichi?” she piped up.

He turned his head down and looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Can you show me to Hajime? I bet he’ll know what to do. If he’s not in the dining hall, can we look for him?” 

As their unofficial leader, Hajime could be trusted to think about any situation calmly and logically. He was one of the few people the girl could totally trust. 

“Yeah, Hajime would know!” The mechanical genius grinned. “I bet he’ll be able to help you!”

Good, he was being reasonable. 

As they approached the dining hall, the girl said, “Hey, Kazuichi.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For helping me, and for not being weird about all this.” _And not creeping on me._ “I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, no problem,” the Ultimate said, looking down at her with a more relaxed smile. 

She looked down to the side. “I’m…sorry I called you an idiot. I was sort of being a jerk.”

“It’s alright. I kinda am an idiot sometimes,” he admitted.

A warm tropical breeze was blowing as Kazuichi ascended the stairs to the second floor of the diner.

Soon they would find Hajime and explain everything.


	2. An Unexpected Murder

Kazuichi ascended the stairs, his shrunken classmate in his pocket, and stepped into the dining hall. 

He realized something was wrong as soon as they went through the door.

Chiaki and Nekomaru were standing stock still, their backs to Kazuichi. Chiaki had just joined Nekomaru seconds ago. They were staring down at something, but neither the Ultimate Mechanic nor the girl in his pocket could see what it was.

Kazuichi pushed through. “Hey guys, what’s going-“

Just then, he and the girl saw it. 

Someone was sprawled face down on the tiles. Their white shirt was soaked by a spreading pool of blood. A familiar green tie poked out from underneath the body, all but the last inch or so stained with red.

Everyone was shocked.

Kazuichi’s eyes went wide with horror. “Wh…what the hell? _Hajime?!”_

 _DING DONG BING BONG!_ Monokuma’s voice crackled over the intercom.

_A body has been discovered!_

The girl began muttering frightened expletives. 

“H-Hajime…” Kazuichi choked out. 

Chiaki’s eyes filled with tears.

“No, not him! Not him!" Kazuichi denied, clutching his pink hair. "He _can’t_ be dead!”

“Holy SHIIIIT!” Nekomaru finally burst out.

The rest of their classmates soon came running.


	3. Comforting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trial, Kazuichi feels really torn up. The girl does too. They try to comfort each other.

The girl and the mechanic stood in the trial grounds, shocked by the execution they had seen. 

This trial had taken longer than the previous ones. After all, the student who had been their linchpin at solving mysteries was dead now. But nonetheless, the culprit had been found.

It was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. She had asked Hajime for help with a splinter on her foot and had then stabbed him with a knife hidden in her clothing. She’d then tried to get rid of the knife – very ineffectively.

Hiyoko's punishment was being stomped to death by a giant mecha in a red kimono. It popped open afterwards to reveal Monokuma as its pilot. 

The whole trial had been so upsetting, the Ultimate Ichthyologist’s shrinking incident hadn’t drawn nearly the level of attention it otherwise would have. Everyone had been too shocked and upset by Hajime’s death to pay mind to it. Which, if it hadn’t involved a death, would have been a good thing.

After the trial, the girl stayed at her podium. It was the one next to Kazuichi’s. Everyone gradually dispersed, full of sadness, but Kazuichi hadn’t left yet.

He was crying inconsolably. Hajime had been a great friend, the closest friend Kazuichi had had on the island, and now he was gone.

The girl didn’t know what to say to him. _Of course he’s upset. He called Hajime his ‘soul friend.’ How do I comfort someone whose BFF just died?_

After awhile, the pink-haired guy noticed sniffling sounds. He looked over and saw that the girl was crying too. He could barely comfort himself right now, let alone another person. Yet he felt he had to. 

_Oh crap, oh crap,_ he thought. 

“Hajime, he…Hiyoko just…aw, jeez. That….that was horrible.”

“I’m so angry!” she sobbed. “Hiyoko, that little brat! That murderous little…!” She let loose a string of profanity. ”Hajime was so sweet! To everyone! No matter how weird we were! We-“ she blew her nose. “We all depended on him! What are we gonna do now?!”

“H-He was a good friend,” Kazuichi said in his grief. They sat in silence together, crying quiet tears. “What are we gonna do? We’re all trapped here,” he said in escalating panic, “I d-don’t want to die on this island! I don’t want to die!”

 _I don’t either,_ the girl thought.

“Kazuichi…please, you’re freaking me out too.”

“S-Sorry.” 

"It's going to be alright. You're not gonna die," she said, trying to calm him.

"How do you know that?!" he spat out. "I could die tomorrow! So could you! How do you know we won't?!"

"I don't, but please...we gotta...we gotta try to stay positive."

He leaned over his podium. His head went forward into his hands.

After awhile, the two made eye contact. 

“I’m really sad Hajime died,” the girl said, and blew her nose. “He was great, and…I know he meant a lot to you.”

Through his sadness, Kazuichi brought a trembling hand down to caress the girl’s purple hair. She didn’t stop him. 

“He was a good friend,” he said, wiping a tear from his face.

“Everything’s gonna be okay in the end,” she said, trying to convince herself too. “It has to be.”

The girl’s face was puffy and wet with tears. But as Kazuichi’s fingertip brushed through her hair, she smiled. 

“Kazuichi,” she said, “C-Can you cuddle me?”

The Ultimate Mechanic looked at her again. Despite his grief at the day’s events, he felt a muted blush forming on his face. 

How could he refuse?

She stared up at him. Something tipped inside of her brain. Right now, all she wanted was for the pink-haired man to hold her.

Kazuichi wiped his eye with his right hand, then brought down his left hand again to where the girl sat on the podium. It was comically oversized for her. He swept her into his palm and began caressing her back. She slowly relaxed into his touch. A wave of warm, cozy feelings moved through her. It made him feel a little better, too. 

Then the feelings changed.

Inside that yellow jumpsuit, he felt himself becoming excited. _No, not now,_ Kazuichi ordered himself. _H-Hajime! He just died!_

 _But you’re touching a cute girl,_ his body seemed to say. 

_Don’t make it awkward like you always do!_

He kept holding and caressing her, trying not to think perverted thoughts.

The girl sighed as the giant fingers stroked her back. It was calming and enjoyable. She had stopped crying. With surprise, she realized a new feeling had surfaced. His touch felt like a little bolt of lightning crackling through her, turning her on. 

Oh God. 

Not now. Not Kazuichi.

_I do NOT need to get a crush on that guy._

She let herself relax again into the warm fingers, urging herself not to think sexy thoughts. Two of their classmates had just DIED HORRIBLE DEATHS today. It would be wrong to feel like this the same day that happened.

_But this feels so good…and he’s so cute…_

_So nice, trying to comfort me like this…_

_As nervous as he is, he’s got a pretty cool Ultimate Talent. And he’s been nothing but kind to me._

He was a bit of an outsider, too. She’d been one most of her life, though in the last year she’d made efforts to socialize and spend time with more than just her fish.

The image suddenly hit her. Kazuichi kissing her, his face as big as the side of a house, his hand against the throbbing little bulge in his pants. 

_Ew. Gross._

But somehow…she couldn’t help thinking nasty thoughts.

The man with the pink hair licking her, an obscene grin on his face, before throwing her into his mouth, past those rows of sharklike teeth, and swallowing. 

_What the hell?!_

She was into some weird shit, but doing it with _Kazuichi?_

This had to be a reaction to the traumatic day they’d had.

_Stop being such a perv. Someone DIED today!_

Kazuichi didn’t seem to notice she’d been spacing out. “Uh, Kazuichi?” she said, glancing up at himn. Her face felt hot. “I…I think I need to go home and take a nap.”

“Okay,” he said. “W-Whatever you want.” 

His face was still pink and looked flustered, but that could describe him more days than not.

Plus, they’d been crying.

On the walk back, they were silent. Kazuichi was deep in thought, and the girl was too. She was sad about Hajime, but intrigued by the feeling she’d had earlier. There was something strange but very enjoyable about being held by a giant, caressed by the hands of someone with overwhelming power. 

She was completely at his mercy, and yet he chose to be kind.

That feeling from earlier hadn’t gone away.


	4. Chiaki's Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to Kazuichi's cabin, Chiaki stops them to talk.

As they continued down the sandy path, Kazuichi and the girl saw Chiaki. “Hey hey,” the Ultimate Gamer said, looking sadder than usual. Her pale eyes spotted the tiny girl in Kazuichi’s jumpsuit pocket. 

“Hey, -----,” she said, crouching to talk to her. "I saw during the trial that you shrunk. Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah…I’m really sad about Hajime. Are…are you holding up alright?”

“I’ll manage,” she said, trying not to cry. 

"You know if you need to, you can always talk to me."

"A-And me," said Kazuichi, who seemed really anxious. 

Chiaki thanked them both.

Then she turned to Kazuichi. “Can I talk to her for a moment? Privately?”

The Ultimate Mechanic seemed surprised, but he didn’t see why not. He gently took her out of his pocket and handed her to the sleepy gamer. 

Chiaki scooped her up in her soft palms. She stepped about twenty feet away, at the base of a rocky cliff. Palm trees sprouted from the sand. “Kazuichi’s not, like… _forcing_ you to do anything, or making you uncomfortable, is he?”

“No!” the girl objected. “He’s been nothing but kind to me.”

“’Cause, well, you know how obsessed he is with Sonia. Sometimes he weirds her out by complimenting her and trying too hard to impress her, even though she’s into Gundham. She said she sometimes gets creepy vibes from him.”

“Yeah. Sometimes he’s a little pathetic, and he needs to get it through his head that Sonia doesn’t like him.”

_See, she tried to convince herself, you shouldn’t like him so much. He’s a dork. His social skills are about as low as his common sense._

“Exactly. So I was just making sure he’s not, like, taking advantage of you or anything while you’re shrunk like that.”

The girl laughed. “No worries! Kazuichi was actually really afraid of me. Like he thought the shrinking would rub off on him or something, plus he didn’t want to hurt me. I’m the one that convinced him to help me. He was actually taking me to Hajime for help when Hajime’s body was discovered.”

At the mention of the mystery Ultimate, Chiaki looked very sad. Those two had clearly had crushes on each other. 

The girl added, “It was my idea. Since Hajime is…well, he was…so kind and trustworthy. He was a good guy.”

“He was,” said Chiaki. 

She seemed about ready to cry. Her shrunken classmate felt really bad for her.

"Chiaki, like I said, if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me," I said. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," she said sadly.

“And,” she said, switching gears, “if...if Kazuichi ever makes you uncomfortable or whatever, just let me know.”

“Okay,” I said.

Standing in Chiaki’s palm, the girl was reminded how tiny she was. It was a little unsettling. Her beige hair flowed down over her enormous face. Her pale pink eyes smiled down. 

It was clear the gamer had been crying, but was still trying to stay positive around everyone. 

“I’m not just saying that ‘cause it’s him. I’d say the same if it were any of our other classmates. I want all our friends to be safe and happy. At least…”

Her eyes scrunched up as she forced back tears. “…as much as we can be under the circumstances.”

“Chiaki, I’m sorry,” the Ultimate Ichthyologist said.

She really was a lovely friend.

“Here you go,” the Ultimate Gamer said, handing her off carefully to Kazuichi as he stood there in his yellow jumpsuit. He’d pulled a small gadget from his other pocket while Chiaki and the girl had been talking, and he’d been tinkering with it. He put it back now. He also placed the shrunken girl into his empty pocket.

“Thanks,” he said. “Hey, you two weren’t talking about me, were you?”

“Actually, we were,” said Chiaki. Her face got very serious. “Kazuichi, she can’t be more than four or five inches tall. You take good care of her. And if you creep her our or do anything to hurt her, I’ll send Nekomaru and the others to kick your butt.” She glared at him intensely. 

It was surprisingly effective. 

You had to hand it to her – for such a delicate and quiet girl, Chiaki had balls. 

Kazuichi put his hands up. “I n-never! I’d never hurt her! I promise!”

Their tiny classmate laughed. _You do NOT want to mess with Chiaki in her protective mode!_

“You better not,” she said. “Anyway, have a good rest of your day.”

As Kazuichi continued walking to his cabin, the Ultimate Ichthyologist swayed back and forth in his pocket. 

Below the scent of oil and grease, he smelled rather nice.

“D-Did you say I was molesting you or something?!” the Ultimate Mechanic said. “’Cause I thought you WANTED me to cuddle with you back there, you even asked!”

“I did! And I told her that. Chiaki just pre-emptively…well, she wants me to be safe. And we’ve all seen how…” _How obsessed you are with Sonia. Though I doubt you’d ever grope her or anything._

“…How much smaller I am than you. I’m vulnerable like this.”

“Yeah,” he said honestly. _“Anyone_ could totally kill you if they wanted!”

A chill ran down the girl's spine. 

Kazuichi threw his arms up. “N-Not that I’d ever do that!” he assured her.

The Ultimate Mechanic kept walking, and before long, the cabins came into view.


End file.
